


Mom & Daughter Road Trip: Tia At The Local Club

by flickawhip



Series: Mom & Daughter Road Trip [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tia has some fun.RP Fic.





	Mom & Daughter Road Trip: Tia At The Local Club

Molly St John was a young adult from a well to do family with a good education. She looked like and was often dressed like a preppy school prefect. She was also a closet lesbian and was very shy about that fact. Tonight was to be her first night out...on the pull as she believed the term was...she had found out covertly from some friends where the local lesbian gay bars and clubs were and she had plucked up her courage to come to one.... only problem was...the one she had picked.... was full of...well much much more confident lesbians then her. So now she was sat huddled at one end of the bar nervously cradling a drink and looking very awkward and embarrassed as she saw women around her kissing and being very affectionate or sexual with each other. It both made her feel embarrassed but also a little turned on. She decided she would down her drink and then leave...she would find a different gay club. 

"Someone looks lonely..." 

Molly looked around and saw a young lady sitting beside her.

"Who are you?"

"Just a friend... hopefully."

Tia smiled. Molly smiled back shyly.

"Oh....but what's your name?"

"Tia... yours?"

"Molly...Molly St John."

Molly said still a little shyly. 

"Why so shy baby girl?"

Molly blushed slightly.

"I'm newly out....and well I didn't realise this club was so.... so...so...."

"Lively?"

"It's a little intimidating."

"Well then... why don't I take you someplace quieter?"

Molly blushed but nodded.

"O....Okay."

Tia smiled and rose, holding a hand out to Molly. Molly gingerly took it and smiled shyly. Tia lead the girl away, smiling as she lead her into the lobby of her hotel, moving to lead her through and up to her room. She had soon shut the door and moved to kiss her softly. Molly gasped at first but was soon mewing into the kiss. 

"Relax baby girl, I won't bite... unless you like that?"

"Okay."

Tia smiled and kissed her again. Molly mewed into the kiss. Tia smiled, moving to run her hands up under Molly's shirt, stroking her warm skin with a murr. 

"Such a beautiful girl."

Molly's breath began to hitch in her throat as she tried to speak and breath. 

"Okay Sweetpea?"

"Yes. Just not.... been touched in a lesbian way before."

"Oh Sweetheart."

Tia smiled. 

"Don't worry baby, I'll make it good for you."

"Thank you."

"Let me undress you baby?"

Molly smiled and blushed but nodded all the same.

"Please do."

Tia smiled, kissing her gently even as she moved to slowly strip her, kissing her again when she was done. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Molly mewed into the first kiss letting Tia remove her clothes. She also mewed into the second kiss.

"So Sweetpea, would you like to undress me?"

"Yes please."

"Then do it."

“Sorry if I'm a little clumsy..."

Molly said softly.

"Just never done this before."

She began to undress Tia. 

"It's okay Sweetie."

Tia smiled, letting the girl undress her. Molly smiled as she fumbled and awkwardly managed to undress Tia.

"That was so cack handed."

"It's okay Sweetie, I'll train you."

Tia teased, kissing her gently. 

"Thank you."

Molly murred into the kiss. Tia purred, kissing her again sweetly. 

"So... ready for more?"

"Yes please."

Tia smiled, moving to gently tease Molly's breasts. Molly mewed. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yes Tia."

"Ready for more?"

"Oh yes."

Tia smiled. 

"Sweet girl."

Her hand slid slowly south. Molly purred a little louder. 

"Ready baby?"

"Yes Tee."

Molly murred and then blushed.

"Oh....I... I can call you Tee...can't I?"

Tia smiled softly. 

"Of course you can baby girl."

She spoke tenderly even as she moved to tease Molly's clit. Molly mewed loudly. Tia smiled and slowly pushed inwards, setting a gentle pace. Molly yelped as she felt herself tear. Tia murred softly, kissing her sweetly. 

"Oh baby girl."

"It hurts."

Molly whimpered softly. 

"I know baby."

Tia soothed, kissing her tears away gently. 

"Just ride it out... I promise it won't hurt soon."

Molly nodded and did as Tia asked.... soon her whimpers faded into soft mews. 

"Better?"

Tia asked gently, slowly upping her pace a little. 

"Yes."

"That's my Molls."

Tia smiled, kissing her again. Molly murred into the kiss and kept riding Tia's fingers. Tia smiled and sped up. Molly began grasping and ungrasping Tia's shoulders. Tia sped up once again. 

"Come for me baby girl."

Molly soon came apart and clung to Tia gasping and shaking softly.


End file.
